


Detective girlfriends

by Maya_Minamoto



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kasjory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Minamoto/pseuds/Maya_Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All relationships have their beginnings. A collection of short ficlets about how Kasmeer and Marjory got together. Mostly fluff, might get more serious later on (but I'm a horribly slow writer, so I wouldn't expect it very soon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Interview

"Excuse me? I’m not sure if I understood you… You want a job here?"

"Yes. I heard you were looking for an assistant, miss Delaqua. Was I mistaken?"

"No, not exactly, it’s just…" Marjory tried to find her words and failed. It was true that she was thinking about getting an assistant, but it was an exaggeration to say that she really looked for one - all she did was mention a couple of times in Dead End tavern that she would give anything for someone to deal with paperwork. One of the regulars must have mistaken this for a real job ad. Marjory sighed and eyed the woman sitting in front of her - she looked familiar, although Marjory couldn’t place her in context. The girl was clearly nervous, clasping her hands together very tightly as if to hide that they’re shaking. She was also beautiful. Well, not that it contributed to being a good assistant, but nonetheless - she was pretty damn beautiful. And, judging by quality of her clothes and staff, pretty wealthy, a merchant’s daughter at least. Why would she even come here? She didn’t look like someone who would need a job at all, let alone one paying as little as Marjory could afford. Marjory doubted that her visitor spent a single day of her life doing honest work. She was curious though: what could lead a woman like that to this humble detective’s doorstep? There must be a story there…

"So, you want to be my assistant, eh? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name before…?"

"Kasmeer. Kasmeer M-meade. And yes, miss Delaqua, I do."

Well, that name explained a thing or two. Marjory heard about Meade family’s fall-from-grace. Never bothered to sort through all the rumours and find out what really happened - but she knew that once wealthy and respected noble family now didn’t have two coppers to rub together. Well, not respected by her, to be honest. Marjory didn’t really hold a high opinion of nobles. Half of them were lazy idiots who thought work is beneath them and just lived off their ancestors’ fortune and the other half were corrupted idiots who would do anything for power, without any regard for how it affects other people. She guessed that Meade girl belonged to the first kind - the latter usually had enough connections to escape disgrace. Marjory felt a little bit sorry for her visitor. She was so not prepared for commoner’s life…

"For starters, let’s cut the “miss Delaqua” thing. My name is Marjory. Is that alright with you?"

"Only if you will call me by name as well" a shy smile crawled onto Kasmeer’s lips and Marjory couldn’t really stop herself from responding in kind. Noble or not, Kasmeer was too cute for her own good.

"Fair enough, Kasmeer. I look for someone who would help me with paperwork. That means labeling and describing evidence, putting together case files, writing reports for Seraph or Ministry Guard and so on. You would also arrange meetings with some of my clients and informants. There might be other simple tasks sometimes, like going to the market. And you’ll probably have to make me lots of coffee. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I… I must admit I’ve never made any coffee" A small blush emerged on Kasmeer’s cheeks. "but I can learn. As for the rest, yes, I believe I can do all that. I’m afraid I can’t say for sure, I don’t have much experience."

"Well, I didn’t really expect you to have any. It’s not exactly asuran science, you’ll get a hang of it with some training. What I’m more concerned about is whether the job will suit you."

"We can’t be sure unless I try. Miss… No, I’m sorry, Marjory. I believe you’re aware of my family situation. It’s hard not to these days, and knowing what’s happening in the city is a part of your profession. I need a job and there are not many people willing to employ a former noble. All I ask of you is to give me a chance."

It would be easy to employ her out of mercy, Marjory thought. She looked so vulnerable, so lost in the big, weird world. But deep inside Kasmeer’s eyes detective noticed a hint of strength and determination. She might yet prove to be something more than just a spoiled noblewoman. It was a bit of surprise, but Marjory found herself intrigued. What could this woman achieve if she put her heart to it?

"Mhmmm. Tell me, Kasmeer, is that pretty staff of yours just for decoration, or are you a magic user?"

"I’m a mesmer. Staff spells, obviously, but I’m also proficient in detecting and tearing down veils, in addition to usual mesmer illusions."

"Mmmm. That could be useful… One more question: when can you start?"

"R-really?" the look of surprise on Kasmeer’s face was truly priceless, Marjory decided. "I can work here?"

"A week trial period for now. I won’t buy a pig in a poke, you know, and neither should you. I mean, you could decide that you can’t stand working with a spooky corpse-whisperer, right? Or you could make terrible coffee." Marjory added with a smile.

Small laugh escaped Kasmeer’s mouth. Her shoulders dropped down, relaxing visibly and a bright smile appeared on her face. Marjory caught herself thinking that she could get used to seeing this smile each day at work. Of course, she hired Kasmeer because of her mesmer magic, it could prove to be really useful. Of course.

At least that’s what Marjory was telling herself as she watched Kasmeer leaving.


	2. Before the first day

Kasmeer first heard of Marjory Delaqua in the Dead End Tavern, where she found a place to sleep. According to Rob, the owner, who tipped Kasmeer about the job, Marjory was “the moody detective girl” and “had a thing for corpses”. Thankfully the barkeep interjected at this moment saying that she’s a necromancer and, as far as he knows, there’s nothing inappropriate about what she does with her minions.

"Yeah, yeah, I meant that. She’s just a bit weird, you know? Keeps a lot to herself and the necro thing is kinda creepy. But she’s nice and needs some help with papers, might give you a job if you ask."

"But sorry, you said your name is Meade? You’re from this noble family that went under, right? I don’t know, Rob, Marjory doesn’t like nobles, she might throw the girl out without even listening. Her whole family is like that, I once dated one of her sisters."

"Yeah, I remember, the Seraph girl. You were drunk for a week after she dumped you."

"You didn’t need to remind me that…" the blush on the barkeep’s face almost hid all of his freckles, much to Rob’s amusement.

"Your pride still hurts, eh? Don’t worry Sean, there’s plenty of girls out there." Rob turned back to Kasmeer "Anyway, yeah, Marjory has a thing against nobs, but I think she’ll hear you out at least. She’s not as bad as some people say. Just weird. And really needs help with those damn papers."

That didn’t really give Kasmeer much hope. She didn’t feel like she had any choice though. She already sold her jewelry and she’d rather die than sell her staff - the only memento she had left of her mother. If she wanted to eat, she had to get a source of income as soon as possible - and she wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity just because she got scared of door shut in her face. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. For a brief moment she considered lying about her name, but decided against it. She might have lost everything, but she was Kasmeer Meade. The name had history, it connected her to her ancestors and her loved ones. Some things just can’t be abandoned. So she gathered all her courage and, prepared for the worst, knocked on Marjory Delaqua’s door.

And by some miracle it worked. Kasmeer felt a weird mix of joy and panic. On the one hand: she had a job, which she still found hard to believe, and that meant she could finally stop worrying so much about her shrinking reserve of money. On the other: she had a job and that meant stressing about a whole new range of issues. Unfamiliarity with the tasks would be the most obvious reason for a headache, but if Kasmeer had to be completely honest, her new boss troubled her much more. Marjory seemed polite enough, yes, and she offered employment almost without questions. Were Rob and Sean mistaken about the detective’s biases? Or maybe it was a thing of the past? Kasmeer certainly hoped it to be, as the alternative might make her work quite an unpleasant experience. The way Marjory looked at her, or maybe it was something in the voice… Kasmeer couldn’t help but think of a cat looking at a mouse unaware of its grim future.

 

She smiled when Sean offered her a celebratory drink on the house, but deep inside she couldn’t stop thinking that something was bound to go wrong.


End file.
